thesonofvanhelsingfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcs
Arcs are the story adventure in the series The Son Of Van Helsing. List of Story-Arcs Note: There are parts of the story that are flashbacks A Boy Unleashed Main Antagonist: Benny Boombang Hell in Heaven Main Antagonist: Devilok Scarecrows and Romance Main Antagonist: Invasion of The Sacred Butterfly Main Antagonist: The Succubus Queen Main Antagonist: Risa Alex and his friends go on a small travelling adventure to mourn the passing of Alex's late girlfriend Saalla Lovegood but on the way they find a small town in a swamp being terrorized by a member of the Eye of Despair, Risa. The Island of Fairies Main Antagonist: The Wolf Party Main Antagonist: The Light's Pride Main Antagonist: Devilok's Wrath Main Antagonist: The Ultra Tournament's Secrets Main Antagonist: The Child of the Moon The Superion has won the Ultra Tournament and prevented Pseudo's plan but they are now asked to investigate a disturbance on the Moon and when they do, they are teleported to The Rabbit's Paradise, a kingdom on the moon ruled by Risa's biological mother, Chang'e. But evils stirs as a group of people called the Lust Disciples plan on resurrecting Risa's artificial soul and end her way of goodness forever. Main Antagonist: Raburosuto The Traitors of Heroes Alex has discovered his father and mother made Arachne, a servant of Devilok, his godmother. By betraying his parents and exposing a prophecy to Devilok, Devilok killed Hopeaalaa and Alex ,but Abraham was able to resurrect him and Arachne was imprisoned in the Nov Prison. But Arachne has escaped and Alex won't rest until he kills Arachne and avenges his mother, or did she expose the prophecy to Devilok? Main Antagonist: Midas The Nov-Prison's Treachery Main Antagonist: Atlantis's Prince of Hate Main Antagonist: The Last Reich Main Antagonist: The Arabian Dragon Main Antagonist: The Dester Revolution Main Antagonist: The Cyzoids Main Antagonist: The Cult of Devilok Main Antagonist: The Time of Hatred Main Antagonist: The Box Main Antagonist: The Itihasa Reign of Evil Main Antagonist: The DNA Rewrite Main Antagonist: Doctor Silas Scylla The MADNESS System Main Antagonist: The Superion has seen the entire of Utopiatropolis get destroyed by an earthquake and the ruins of the streets are filled with civilians on the run, disfigured monsters on the hunt and a strange man who has an interesting connection to Doctor Scylla and the Eye of Despair, but what are these weird visions Alex and Adam are seeing? The Want and the Superion Main Antagonist: Freak Chaotrix's Playtime Main Antagonist: Chaotrix The Fury of Marson Main Antagonist: The 3 Gods Main Antagonist: Devilok's skin Main Antagonist: Devilok The Superion has discovered Devilok isn't a free being, the Devilok they know is actually a projection of the real Devilok's consciousness trying to break his true self free from a prison both Devilok's brothers, Rotet and Death, created, Devilok's own skin and Devilok has found a way to free himself. Kirikrilox's Determination Main Antagonist: Kirikrilox The Hunt of the Superians Main Antagonist: The Ghost Faction Main Antagonist: The Hope of the Four Heroes Main Antagonist: Rotet's Power Main Antagonist: Goodbye Main Antagonist: Flashbacks List of Mini-Arcs List of Single Episodes List of Holiday-Specials Christmas Specials * The Christmas Cheer of Doom * Find that Tree * The Christmas Gremlin * Now where's that Christmas Spirit? Easter Specials * Hunt that Rabbit * Where are those eggs? * Rabbitseye * The Egg Thief